corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvadar Cruiser
The average Corvadar Cruiser was the Medium-class vessel. It was larger than the dropships, frigates, and destroyers but it was a lot smaller than the Ultracruiser, the Mothership, and the Space Station. It was comprised of three main parts, the foward command bridge, where official commands from the ship and to the ship were recieved and directed by the ship's crew. the second part of the ship was the walking area, where most of the ship's defense weaponry lay. In space combat, ships would often draw up on each others side and blast huge slugs at the opposing ship, hoping to break through the defense shields that surrounded the ship. Meanwhile, smaller fighters would fly around the ships like insects, fighting each other and trying to exploit weak points in the shield. When a gap was opened, all available ships would converge on the weak spot like leeches and destroy the ship successfully. The third part of the ship was the storage bay, where supplies, weapons, soldiers, and even dropships and vehicles were kept. The Command Bay was the central post for the Corvadar Cruiser, as it single-handedly piloted the Crusier by the bridge, it was the single most important piece on the ship. Not only was this where the ship was piloted, this was also where the ship's commanders broadcasted new directives to the crew by means of the loudspeakers. This was also where the ship would recieve commands, either from the Fleet Commander or by Kordim himself. This stopped the ship from firing without orders or hurling itself into a suicide situation without backup. The Command Bay was also defended by a bodyguard, mainly Corvadar elites, as this was the place that would try to be breached should a boarding crew come aboard. This port also had a major weapon on the bottom, the Promagma Cannon, used for lazing planets. The Transweapon Bay was the central part of the ship, where most of the weaponry for the ship lay. Small rapid-firing cannons were placed in strategic locations on the Command Bay or the Storage Area, but at best, these small machine guns only warded awy or damaged small fighters. the Transweapon Bay was where all the big cannons were stationed. This was where the ship packed its punch but at the same time, it was also its greatest weakness. As guns cannot shoot through shields with one blow, there were no shields covering the guns and this was a major weakness if a lucky shot hit one of the guns and set off a chain reaction. Such a reaction could succeed in ripping the ship completely in half. As for firepower, these guns were the best but even they had to fire thirty or forty times to break through the major shields that surround a ship's outer layer. The Storage Bay was the last part of the Corvadar Cruiser and it was where all equipment and soldiers were kept. Most of the equipment was magnetized to the floor in case of the event that a ship has to do evasive manuvevers and even soldiers had a special ability on their boots where they can stick to the surface. The storage bay also had bunks where the soldiers could get some sleep when they were not on hours. By Corvadar military standards, this was the least important part of the ship and there have been events where desperate Corvadar Cruisers have severed their connections with the Storage Bay so the ship could jump to light speed easier.